Ice Demon Hero of Time in Heroic Moron Academy
by duskrider
Summary: Ever have a day where nothing goes your way? This is the way it is for Friesto or Frost. First your coworkers don't respect you. Your work has gone to over time and only you can bother to take care of this. Now picture it with my job as a Time Patroller and the Hero of Conton City. This is the story based on my view on how the Frieza Race Hero, Xenoverse 2 would deal in MHA.ONESHOT


Ice Demon Hero of Time in Heroic Moron Academy, The Quest for Home

Disclaimer: I own neither My Hero Academia or Dragon Ball Xenoverse or any Dragon Ball series.

Well just another day here on Toki Toki City oh wait I mean Conton City. Not sure why they renamed it after I got here but I think it was something along the lines of the rebuilding of the city.

I just got back from another mission taking out a invasion of Meta Coolers. I plan to head back home to my apartment.

Things have gotten quiet after Mira was destroyed once and for all. It is rather nice to be free to relax though I miss the almost constant missions. While I am no Saiyan I do love crushing my foes. Though what I dislike even more than that is the looks I get.

While I am no fool and understand how the Cold family has influenced the universe for my species but seriously can the at least bother to remember my name or the fact I worked with the Hero to save the universe. No its always "hey Frieza look alike.", or "Watch your back our your get a death beam to the heart." or some bs like that. I mean why does no one bring up how I fought against Towa or Mira.

No one mentioned how I trained under everyone I could to take my strength to the next level. Nor do they bring up how I am at every Raid there is to depend this city.

No they bring up how I was over at the Frieza Force base learning how to go Golden. They don't bother with my name it is not that hard my name is Friesto or Frost. I even changed it to be easier to say after getting here.

If it wasn't for the Supreme Kai of Time I would have left already buy I owe her too much to not help her.

Though this day just got more interesting as I look at where I feel a unusual distortion. Usually these distortions come out as something rather powerful this though I only felt as I always keep my Kai senses up. Habits from the missions against beings who could at full power have killed me a thousand times over do not fade. Sure I am now strong enough that some of those things that once frightened me are mere ants others like The Destroyers still are beyond my league.

Though this one feels less like a threat and more of an annoyance but since it broke the dimensional and time barrier I'll put it on level with the usual Raid targets.

I fly towards it wondering why no one else seems to notice. Oh well more for me. Maybe I can finally work out that stiffness in my legs with a few thousand kicks.

Flying into the distortion it is rather odd to see a new location. Tall skyscrapers and signs but not round, looks a bit like a earth city but different. Oh well might just be a different time period I have not been to yet. Though the air disturbs me tasting more toxic than I am used to.

Looking around I try to pinpoint the location of the threat but I feel nothing stronger than an average human not even a particularly strong one nearby. May as w-dodge!

"Didn't expect you to dodge impressive." a toxic sounding voice turning my head towards it I see a man, likely human in a black mask and costume.

"Who the devil are you? And how did you arrive here." I reply making not of this human's power level. Nothing too strong but that wave makes me think otherwise.

It could be he is like Roshi and nearly hiding his full power, or even like the cold family always appearing weaker than they truly are to toy with their prey. This could be more of a challenge than I thought. If I had not noticed as quick as I did than I could have lost a limb. After all Killian was able to cut much stronger foes with his destructo disc who is to say he cannot too.

"Who I am is of no concern I am mearl*gurg *"

Holding up my finger looking impassive at my beam having shoot him through the throat. "Look I don't really care about how or why you are here. But I have a job to clean up and destroy all threats. And to be frank after the nonsense with Towa I am in no mood for monologues so die with dignity."

"Y-you ba*boom!*" Not giving this nobody in a suit the time to finish I kill him. After all things would have been easier if you kill them before they start transforming example Frieza, Cell, Saiyans, and others. Odd no blood must have been a cyborg.

"Disappointing." I was expecting too much the fool must have gotten in because their are too many distortions not any particular strength or power.

Though I felt something unusual about the distortion. It was closing up with me inside!

Alarmed I rush to the portal only for it to vanish. If that was not a universal fuck you than I don't know what else is.

In disbelieve I look for more but the distortion was losing stability. Damnit! This must have been a trick! Who was trying to kill me this time was Mira back no Towa this is more her style. Though without the gloating. Ok new Villian I can deal with.

"Need to get out of here!" I scream as I transform. My light blue Berserker Armor turning golden with my white skin turning purple and blue eyes into a blood red. Using this power I charge up to burst through this distorted distortion I must warn Chrona!

Charging up I let out a howl as my power brakes a path out of here. Thank you Super Buu you are useful for something after all.

Charging through this portal I took no notice that the man I killed was gone thinking he must have already been dead. I would not learn until later just what this plan was about nor who truly pulled the strings.

Unaware of the watcher scratching his neck saying "This was not the plan but I still will change destiny for you Sensei. Afterall I hold the only cheat code to get you home _hero of time._ "

(In Another Place and Time)

Charging through the portal I look around and see it is night but this is not my home. Searching out instantly for power levels I detect nothing familiar.

I look around and see these buildings look just like the ones from the distortion I briefly worry that I am still in one but dense nothing like a distortion around.

Distortions feel like something wrong something out of place. Those with strong enough ki senses can detect cracks I'm the distortion that hint at its nature. The next thing is that there is always a limit to the size of the Distortions.

I feel nothing just a normal world. I can sense like on the other side of this mudball.

I consider going for a look from orbit with I am wrapped up in some kind of vines. Did I get sent to a world for one of Master Roshi's more spicy books!

"Villain for the crime of using quirks in public I am taking you under arrest come quietly and no one will get hurt." said some kind of wooden man. I think I will name you Woody.

Looking at the moron I flex my muscles. While I didn't dodge due to the lack of killing intent it is easy to see that in my Golden form I am too strong to be captured. While he was shocked I looked at his ki determining while headstrong and a bit depressed he was a good person.

"Look I've had a long day so I will give you one warning. Do that again and I will be forced to act in self defense." I fly down to the moron causing him to jump.

"How did you move so fast?" the wooden man stuttered out guess they are not used to anyone of resonance strength and speed.

"Fast? You must be joking that was a mere jog to me." Leaning forward staring at him with my glowing red eyes. "I have a few questions to ask about this planet. Answer them and I will be motivated to spare you the agony of defeat." While I do not kill good people willy nilly it does not mean I haven't taken them down before. A single death beam to his left shin would end this in an instint.

"Planet? Are you insane there are no such thing as aliens." He then straightens out, "Beside miss I have to take you in for breaking the law."

Miss? Miss! "Screw you too pal I am a guy!" I shout kicking him into a nearby building. Breathing heavy to keep my cool. I get enough of that shit back home. One more crack about my gender and I will destroy this city! No no no can't do that need to stay calm. Breathe in and breathe out.

Think peaceful thoughts. Fresh air, flowers, blood of my enemies, shellfish, red wine, and there all better.

Deciding to leave this city I start to fly away.

"Halt in the name of the law!" Shout someone

"For fucks sake not even a hour here and I seem to be attacking every looney on this planet!" Was this punishment for training under the Ginyu Squad? Or that time I spent with Frieza? Or cutting in line at the buffet?

Looking at him it was easy to see white haired muscular man with rather bizarre armor.

"Look I don't know what mental hospital you escaped from but I give you to the count of 3 to leave me alone. Without being sent to a new one, 3." Holding up three fingers.

"Criminal scum you dare try to ru-"

"2." Holding up two fingers

His face turning red. "Don't mock me!" He shouted running towards me.

"1" mildly impressed by how he is roof hopping. His ki doesn't feel all the strong.

"Raawww-*guga*" I look deadpan on as I hold out my last finger having shoot a death beam throw his shin as he was on this roof I hovered over.

"Zero." I start to walk over to the man holding his shin in pain.

Walking over slowly to the downed fool than stomping on his stomach causing him to spit blood mixed with saliva out. "I am getting tired of morons trying to fight me. Now I have dealt with my idiot Coworkers trying to prove I am evil like that ass Frieza. The Ginyu Force trying to recruit me, and trust me you do not want to know the torment I went through under those idiots. And now after ending up Kai knows where I get assaulted by two people that look like they came to Gohan for advice on being a hero. You can easily see that I am pissed. On top of that all I have no idea who you of where I am but all I can say is that I am sick of this."

I start charging up my ki blast using my finger pointing at his forehead causing him to sweat. Unable to breathe much less form words.

"Maybe this will get me a break from dealing with people." Putting my fingers to my temple I charge my attack. "Special Beam Cannon!" Shooting my laser straight up into and threw the moon! Looking this loon dead in the eyes I say, "Leave me alone or the next one goes through you." it must have been an intimidating sight, my Golden form staring him in the eyes as the moon exploded behind me chunks separation from one another. My red eyes showing how little fucks I give about this. A slight smirk as I hear the screams of panic. What? I may be a good guy but I still love hearing my enemies scream in fear.

Must be genetic like how Saiyans eat so much or Namikans regrow limbs.

I float off saying, "Pray that this is the last time you come across me, Golden Frost!" Getting the HFIL out of there.

All that work done and I even prevented any Saiyan from potential destroying the world. Your welcome! Now to find a nice quiet place to sleep. Do I think I went too far oh yes but that problem is for tomorrow's me. Present me will be taking that nap now.

Not like anything interesting is going to happen.

Fast Forward a Year.

I'll be the first to admit I did not see this coming.

Having been dealing with these morons coming after me by the drone when I finally learned that some guy with a hands fetish was responsible for me being here with the goal of having me kill or cripple his future enemies before it could happen. All so that his "master" would not die in a cell.

I may have gone a little overboard.

Before me was the sight of the so called base of the League of Villains or as I knew them where my crazy blood fetish stalker liked to hang out. All that was left was a smoking glass hole. I held back my Supernova just enough to make it so I do not need to go to a new planet but that was it.

What I did not know the night I heavily wounded Woody and Handy (never did learn their names even after all this time) was that I became a overnight sensation. Some idiot rather than calling the police or an ambulance recorded me taking my displeasure out on those fools who annoyed me.

It only gets better as some were calling for my blood and other called me a villian.

I never got out of the city before being attacked by some random hero. Every single time I try to go anywhere I was attacked. Sure I only left them broken and battered but they always CAME BACK! It was like a stumbled upon a planet's of masochistic morons that wanted me as their S.

I stopped bothering to enter cities after the first few days.

Trying to find the Dragon Balls or even Kami's Tower proved impossible. It turns out this world has neither! After spending almost a year trying to find any hint or clue to get home I gave up. Chrona couldn't find me else I would have been taken out of this hell hole of a masochistic hero based society and the dragon likely could not find me either. This meant that all I could do was relax and call this retirement.

I settled down, built a nice cabin in the woods. I started growing grapes and had plans to make wine rather than having to steal my own. I was wondering what I may create. It was perfect a nice view and no one to bother me.

Than Endeavor, that dick, burnt down my house.

To be fair by that point I had put hundreds of those "heroes" in casts but still dick move.

So I did what any sane Frost Demon would do. I looked for his house to destroy.

Looking into his home had me cross paths with multiple "heroes" and find out someone made a cult of me the Golden God, yes I used my golden form but I never really tried to hold it so as long as I did. Any other training would have destroyed my beautiful home (for all the good it did me) or gotten those "heroes" after me. Yeah I noped out of there so fast I didn't even use the door.

Trying to find anywhere was a challenge when people were hunting me.

I decided to take a page out of the Cold Family Book and develop a Depowered Form to hide my true identity. Sure it looked more like Frieza's First Form than I would have liked and sure my Golden State was lost but it worked!

After months of trying to get peace and quiet I was finally left alone! It was almost enough to make me thank Endeavor. Almost.

Finding out that they hide under false names to protect their identity was a new one. I honestly thought these Super Hero names were some bizzare names. Couldn't judge being called Frost.

So I got a new identity as Joe Dove (something about a Jane Doe but I had no patient for the moron that tried to sell me that name).

I entered the UA hero school and got in.

Yes I entered the school to train those that came after me in droves to get the address of someone to burn their house down or freeze it I'm open to both.

Meet some good people such as Izuku Midoriya who made me think maybe some people in this world are worthy of being heroes. And then I meet Bakugou who represented the majority of what I hated in this world.

Long story short since this could make for a multichapter novel experience but I was never one to write every detail of my life things changed when the USJ was attacked.

Until then I hide my identity well only using minimum strength and speed.

Than I started slipping.

Becoming annoyed with Nomu I transformed back to my full powered state and Golden Form. Took him into space and Kamahameed him into the Sun!

Still worth it though I would later discover various people starting to put the pieces together.

After that was the sports festival. Good news learned the family name of my enemy making it easier to track him down. Bad news that I liked his son more than expected. I could not destroy his home too so I had to wait till Shoto moved out. Oh and gave a speech to Midoriya that convinced him I was not Golden Frost but his Son! Dun Dun Dunnnn!

My time interning under Mt. Lady (one of the few heroes I never encountered in my Golden Frost persona.) was an experience. One that lead me to blasting a hole in her apartment a few weeks later form orbit. Though Stain did help me because many of my cult were joining his.

Than the field trip happened. Not even a week ago my classmates after Finals (faced Midnight, walked away dragged Sero with me), we are attacked again. This time a girl with a blood fetish came for me and hand fetish form last time had his future self come get me.

Followed them out willingly to figure out what was going on. Learned they planned to use me to do their dirty work so I did was any reasonable being would do. I NOPED OUT OF THERE! Now knowing they are responsible for my year long misadventure through here- Well look at the crater.

"Young Dove?" Asked All Might in shock to see me with Bakugou and Bird Face at my feet looking shocked.

"This has gone on long enough." I turn to face them my left eye twitching. "I get sent here against my will a year ago. Spend the year trying to find my way home to be dragged into your role playing game. Spent months in a school to get Endeavors home address so I can pay him back for burning down my house from after I gave up and retired." The heroes flinching at the silent rage I direct at that ass Endeavor who shows up now of all times! "Dealing with this cult and that fool who tricked me into a portal to save his teacher some guy with the dumbest name I have ever heard and I deal with you people almost every single day!" Now they look offended. "Some guy called All for One. That is not a name it's almost as bad as King Explosive Murder!" Taking one last crack at Bakugou's dumbass name of choice.

"Fuck you bastard! Your name is just as bad who ever heard of a hero called Frigar!" Bakugo says

"It is my father's name you twit!" I snap picking him and bird face up and throwing them over. "I'm done playing the hero here just to commit a little revenge arson which I can't even do since Shoto is actually a good person! Why! I mean just why! No I need a new plan to get revenge. Oh I know…" I grin smiling wide as I first transform into my True Form.

"Golden Frost!" Shouts Midoriya in shoc- wait when did they you know what I really don't care anymore.

"Actually my real name is Friesto but I changed it to Frost when I got my job before being sent to this dump of a planet against my will. But that does not matter. It doesn't matter how much I have been attacked any more. No I finally figured out the best revenge against the house burner!" Transforming into my Golden Frost form. I smile at Endeavor as I say, "I will seduce his wife! Muhuhuhuhahaha!" I laugh as I fly away from the dumbfaddled heroes, field of glass, and shocked looking Endeavor.

I fly off into the sky already making plans.

Sure I said I would seduce his wife but what he does not know is that I already meet her. Started visiting after the Sports Festival and honestly I think I feel a real connection. Now to hurry before they gain their wits enough to call a head. Than and pick up apology flowers and chocolates for this announcement for Rei-chan.

Already have a new home built and just have to get her to agree to come with me. Than send out my address to a few others I can trust like Shoto. After all it would be a crime to hold his mother against her will.

Though thinking back on it Future Hand Fetish mentioned a time traveling quirk but All for Dumb Names didn't use that at all. That means one thing somewhere there's a person with the means to get me home! Just have to find them and convince them to open the portal. Than persuade Rei to come with if she wants to.

Diving down to enter a flower shop grabbing some flowers remembering she likes Lilies.

Authors Note: If anyone wants to do something similar to this story let me know I would be interested seeing the Hero from Xenoverse Games in a new setting.


End file.
